


The Emerald Dancer

by Mistress_Cobra



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A troupe of rainbow-clad exotic dancers come pay a visit to the royalty of Asgard to perform & celebrate one of Thor’s latest victories in battle. During the festivities, the dancer clad in emerald, Liarrae, decides to perform a special dance for the lonely brooding God of Mischief. After her performance & she leaves him, Loki begins to take a special interest in the green-clad maiden and pursues her. Will she return his interests? Or turn him away?</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://s55.photobucket.com/user/Chao-Cub/media/Artwork/ExoticDancerandLoki_zps7aa4143c.png.html"></a><br/>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a victorious battle, a group of rainbow-clad maidens dance for the warriors of Asgard. One dancer in particular, the emerald-clad dancer, wishes to give Loki a solo dance. He is bewitched by her erotic performance...

It was another beautiful night in Asgard as the heavens’ stars twinkled like diamonds in the sky but it was far from quiet. Voices clamored & boomed loudly in the great hall as a party was being celebrated for another victorious battle won by Thor & his friends, the Warriors Three, Lady Sif, and Loki. While everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, drinking wine, feasting upon delicious foods, & being merry, the God of Mischief did not care for such noisy social conventions. Loki had snuck off and found a seat far off in a corner away from the loud majority where he usually retired to during these events & pulled out a spell book from underneath his chair. As he began flipping through the pages, his ears & head ached as the crowd’s shouting & hollering reached a new excited level, Loki’s face scrunching in annoyance.

 _“Why didn’t I just go back to my chambers?”_ He thought to himself, rubbing his temples. A group of six promiscuously dressed maidens entered the hall. Each woman was dressed in a different color: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue,  & Violet. The Allfather stood from his seat at one of the tables, rendering a hush over the crowd, & gestured towards the women as they curtsied in unison. “Warriors & royalty of Asgard, please join me in welcoming our lovely guests, The Dancing Rainbow Maidens. Please enjoy their exotic dances they may perform for you all & do treat these ladies kindly.” The soldiers hooted & hollered excitedly as the six ladies parted ways into the crowd, choosing different partners to dance & flirt with. However, one of the rainbow dancers, the one clad in emerald green, drifted away from the soldiers & eyed the lone prince reading a book in the corner. Liarrae had heard rumors that the younger son of the Allfather was fairly different, with his slicked back raven black hair and while he wasn’t as muscular & large as his brother Thor, he was lean and rather tall. The young woman started as a gigantic hand patted her shoulder, turning to see Thor beaming cheerfully down at her.

“Good evening, maiden, I am Thor Odinson. Enjoying our festivities, Lady…?” His voice trailed off questioning, and Liarrae smiled bashfully.

“Liarrae, my lord. My name is Liarrae.” She curtsied kindly to the giant before her. “And yes, while I am enjoying this celebration, there seems to be one gentleman who wants to hide in the shadows rather than join in. I am curious of him…” The dancer nodded towards Loki, who had been secretly watching the two converse, observing the woman from head to toe.  
The green dancer was unlike the other maidens. Whereas the other ladies had tanned skin & were somewhat thin in stature, this one had skin as pale as ivory & she had noticeably voluptuous hips compared to the others. Another feature that made her different was her brown hair. The other dancers had long flowing tresses, some braided into various styles, but this dancer’s hair length was rather short. The left side was shorter & tucked behind her ear while the the right side of her hair was just several inches longer and it hung in a way that framed her jawline elegantly. Her outfit was slightly more modest as well. She wore a small sleeveless green top with two black swirls accenting her small bosom, which the other maidens had plenty of. Her top stopped just midway, showing off her round belly, and she wore a long skirt that had slits on both sides that went up to her upper thighs, letting her move with ease, and a secondary black cloth draped around her waist with golden bells that chimed with each movement of her lower half. Her accessories were subtle. Two golden hoops adorned both her wrists, and a golden snake cuff with emerald gem eyes was wrapped around her right arm.

Loki was so caught up in his observations that he almost forgot himself & realized Liarrae was smiling at him, her cerulean blue eyes meeting his emerald stare. His gaze quickly looked back downwards at the pages of his book, trying to ignore the dancer still smiling in his direction. Thor chuckled and shook his head. “Ah, yes, my unsocial brother, Loki. He doesn’t revel in our parties like the rest of us and prefers his books. He’s no fun at all.” The thunder god laughed, causing Liarrae to giggle at Thor’s teasing. She looked back at Loki, still keeping his nose in the book, and a mischievous smirk played across her face as a thought occurred and looked up at the elder brother.

“Well, my lord Thor, someone’s going to have to fix that.” She announced, beaming excitedly. Thor grinned in response & strode over to his brother.

“Loki! Why aren’t you enjoying everyone’s company & maybe be entertained by our lovely guests?” He questioned, motioning towards the crowds & dancing women. Loki rolled his eyes & kept reading while answering his brother’s stupid query.

“I just prefer to enjoy this celebration solo, brother.” He mumbled irritably, refusing to look up.

“So it’s a solo dance you want, my prince?” Came a playful female’s voice and that’s when Loki looked up. The dancer clad in green was bending forward so they were practically face to face, just barely peeping over his book. Loki could feel his cheeks flush slightly and tried to object.

“That’s not what I—” Liarrae spun around to Thor & smiled sweetly at him.

“My lord Thor, will you be so kind & help me with that chair?” The dancer asked & Thor let out a booming laugh.

“But of course!” Liarrae took the book away from Loki, setting it aside, and gently took his right hand, pulling him forward so he was standing now.

“My dear lord, surely the God of Mischief isn’t afraid of a small maiden such as myself?” She questioned with a raised eyebrow, a hint of mocking in her tone. Loki arched an eyebrow back at her, his lips formed a tight thin line of annoyance, but unable to find a remark of wit.

“I should say not, young lady.” He responded with a sharp edge to his voice, almost as if he were scolding her.

“Then allow me to dance just for you, my lord.” Liarrae then clasped both her small hands around Loki’s wrist & pulled him forward into the crowd, Thor following behind them with a chair. Once they reached the center of crowd, Thor placed the chair down & his voice boomed over all the others.

“My friends, one of the lovely dancers, Liarrae, wishes to give Loki, my dear brother, a solo dance upon this seat. Shall we watch her performance?!” The crowd hooted & laughed, making Loki become extremely unnerved at the sudden attention drawn to him. 

All went quiet as Liarrae motioned her hand forward for him to sit in the chair, giving him a silent challenging stare, smirking at the flustered prince. The God of Mischief, however, returned a charming smile, although reluctant, not wanting to back down from this woman. He strode over to the chair and sat down gracefully, placing his arms on the chair’s arm rests. The minstrels began a slow drum beat as Liarrae stepped forward. She began to sway her hips to & fro, making the bells chime in time with drum beats. She stepped closer towards Loki, who was looking unimpressed thus far with her dance. As Liarrae drew closer, she hiked up her right leg quickly, Loki’s eyes widening slightly at the sudden move, and she rested her foot gently upon the prince’s knee, her hips still gyrating & chiming to the drums’ beat. She bent her upper body backwards, her arms swaying gently this way & that, to & fro, letting Loki take a good look at her body in such an erotic display. His eyes started at her neckline and gazed downward, marveling how her curvaceous stomach writhed to the rhythm. The God of Mischief’s stare turned dark, a smirk playing across his features with perverse thoughts, as the long skirt blocked any naughty peeks at her womanhood, feeling a mild sense of frustration as his pants felt a bit snug. However, the dress still gave him a surprisingly delightful eyeful of her pale legs, having to resist the urge to touch them. When she could bend back no more, using her foot rested upon Loki’s knee as leverage, Liarrae lurched herself forward and now the dancer’s upper body was practically inches from Loki’s, close enough to feel each other’s body heat radiating. Her blue eyes stayed fixed upon Loki’s emerald gaze as she swayed her upper body back and forth, almost like watching a cobra sway to the music of a flute. Loki inhaled sharply as her fingertips trailed over the top of his hands and she leaned in closer, her breasts coming closer to his face, making his cheeks now crimson. “Oh Loki…” She whispered in his ear huskily, and she could hear a frustrated growl rumble from the God of Mischief in response. Liarrae grinned, feeling beyond satisfied with herself knowing the prince was getting frustrated with not being able to touch her. She rested her left hand on his shoulder & stood up, one foot still on the floor while the other kept its place on his right knee, and began gyrating her hips backward & forwards, the erotic display making the other men in the audience holler & shout in appraisal. Loki’s fingers grasped the arm rests tightly & clenched his teeth, resisting the urge to use his magic to embarrass the dancer (or worse) for embarrassing him so publicly & erotically. Liarrae decided enough was enough & stood back from the prince, dropping to her knees. Loki looked down curiously at her. She slowly slid her hands upward from his boots, to his knees, and quickly spread his legs apart, causing the God of Mischief to visibly gasp in shock. He had no time to react as the dancer jumped forward into his lap & gave him a momentary kiss on the cheek and it was over. Just like that. Loki blinked and stared at Liarrae in astonishment.

“Hope you enjoyed my dance, lord Loki.” She smiled at him, her cheeks a rosy pink with delight. She stood up from Loki & bowed, everyone shouting & clapping at Liarrae’s performance as she departed from the hall. Thor strode towards Loki & helped him up from the seat, giving him a firm pat on the back. “Brother, you look as though she stole the very breath from your lungs! Did you enjoy yourself?” He smiled, amused at seeing his brother, who’s normally so composed & calmed, this flustered & embarrassed.

“Actually, Thor, I did…in fact, I think our paths shall cross again very soon.” Loki grinned.

“Well, I’m glad to see you finally having fun!” Thor gave his brother a final pat on the back & walked off to join some of the soldiers. However, Loki was not just having fun, but the God of Mischief was now determined to confront this little dancer and test just how bold she can be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the dance, Loki wishes to pursue Liarrae. However, he becomes agitated when a drunken guard harasses her and he decides to intervene... While turning on his princely charm, of course.

As the night carried on, Loki weaved around the people amongst the party, seeking out thr emerald dancer, Liarrae. While he strolled through the crowd, he snapped his fingers, causing a green light to shroud him for a split second, changing him into his full royal armor complete with his signature long curved horned helmet. He smirked confidently, thinking this appearance will perhaps make Liarrae think twice before embarrassing him like that again. As he scanned the crowd, his eyes finally spotted the dancer in green. However, something was amiss. She looked uncomfortable & agitated, and a drunken guard had cornered the maiden near a pillar. Loki’s eyes narrowed, unhappy about this potentially vile situation, and very slowly but silently made his way forward through the people.

“Lady Liarrae, your performance was simply spectacular! And so… erotic.” The guard slurred, his hand reaching forward & ran his fingertips over the skin of her left shoulder, eliciting uncomfortable shuddering from the dancer.

“T-thank you, kind warrior. You flatter me so, but I really must be on my way.” She spoke hurriedly and began to turn away to escape. The soldier, however, was more than persistent. The dancer gasped when she felt a powerful grip on her right wrist & was pulled back, bringing her closer to the soldier.

“My lady, why don’t you do a special dance for me? And perhaps…” He trailed off, a perverse smile playing across his face & Liarrae felt her hands clutching into fists nervously, her gut knowing what this soldier had in mind. “Somewhere a bit more private?” The soldier only managed to blink before the dancer’s palm swung across his cheek, making a loud SMACK! echo loudly. Several of the guests’ heads whipped around and saw the sight of the guard & dancer and quietly began murmuring curiously. Liarrae panicked, realizing what she had just done & tried to defend her actions as the soldier’s gaze turned violent, his face twisted with anger as he clenched his teeth.

“Sir, you are drunk and I am but a dancer, I’m not some whore for your pleasure.” She tried to put on a brave facade but it diminished quickly as the soldier slammed his fist into the wall, missing her face by mere inches & leaned in closer towards Liarrae, his breath heavy with the scent of too much wine.

“How dare you strike a royal guard, you little harlot!!” The soldier began to raise his other hand to strike her & Liarrae clenched her eyes shut, bracing herself for the blow, onlookers gasping.

Suddenly, an enraged voice came from behind the guard, “Guard! I order you to cease this vile behavior at once!!!” Liarrae dared to open her eyes & was shocked to find the guard’s wrist in the grasp of Loki’s hand, his face eerily calm and his lips pressed in a tight thin line, his jaw clenched angrily. The guard growled with frustration, glaring at Liarrae & back to Loki.

“My prince Loki, this wench struck me!” His voice shouting & pointing at the emerald dancer accusingly, but she only shot the guard a seething hateful stare.

“I am aware of this, you drunken oaf. I am also aware that Lady Liarrae had politely declined your offer for a ‘private dance’ but you grabbed her, refusing to leave her be, naturally defending herself. I do believe the Allfather made himself clear when he said to treat these ladies with respect? You have failed doing that one simple kindness.” The guard looked downwards, his shoulders slumping with guilt, knowing he had been caught & shamed in front of everyone. “I think you have had your fun for the evening, guard, so go back to your post, NOW.” Loki glared, releasing his grip on the guard as he stumbled off. The crowd watched the guard disappear and looked back at Loki & Liarrae. The prince knelt down on one knee and gently took her right hand, placing his soft lips against her knuckles with a gentle kiss. For the first time, Liarrae felt herself flush & suddenly felt beyond bashful at Prince Loki’s chivalrous display. “M'lady, I do hope that our guard did not distress you too much and that you are unharmed?” His emerald gaze looked upward at her, smiling with all his dazzling charm & was secretly pleased with himself to see his magic was working. The God of Mischief repressed a chuckle as he noticed her cheeks had turn a darling shade of rosy pink and even the tips of her ears reddened slightly. Liarrae felt her mind go blank, Loki’s action and sweet smile had completely disarmed her usual confidence around men. Her brain had almost completely forgotten the ability to speak and her voice took a moment to articulate her words.

“Y-yes, my lord. I am fine. I am most grateful for you saving me. Thank you, good sir.” Liarrae spoke softly, and curtsied for him in gratitude. The crowd smiled & clapped, appraising Loki’s noble actions and went back to their conversations & merriment. When the noise had settled back down, Loki stood back up, offering his arm to the dancer.

“Now that that’s over with, will you do the favor of walking with me through the palace’s gardens, my dear? I don’t much care for this environment. I prefer somewhere more peaceful and the gardens are lovely this time of the evening.” The prince smiled kindly & Liarrae gazed downward, fidgeting shyly, and her fingers twiddled with themselves, unable to bring herself to look upon his face.

“I suppose it would be rude of me to decline a simple walk after your brave act of kindness.” Her voice just above a whisper, her blue eyes dared to look back up to meet his emerald stare, his face turning serious for a moment.

“Darling, that wasn’t an act of bravery. I just appall such awful behavior towards women. I wasn’t going to just idly stand by and watch such brutish actions.” Loki’s voice was laced with disgust as he sneered. Even though Thor & he were of royalty, their mother had always raised them to treat women with decency and respect, regardless of social status differences. The prince’s thoughts were interrupted as he felt Liarrae’s small arm drape over his, looking down at her in slight surprise, but did notice she wouldn’t look him in the eyes. _“Hmm… Curious.”_ The God of Mischief arched an eyebrow as he pondered to himself, unable to keep his lips from forming a smirk. “Shall we go, then?” His gentle voice asked  & the dancer nodded silently, but smiled bashfully, secretly a tad excited to be walking with this beautiful prince.

Eventually, the two had made their way to the quiet gardens of the palace, the voices of the celebration had become distant incoherent murmurs now. Liarrae had detached herself from Loki and looked around the beautiful place in awe, gasping with pure delight. The garden was dimly lit with small torches spread out in various areas. Fireflies were sparkling among the foliage of the shrubs, the crickets provided their own subtle melody with delightful chirping, and there were flowers in all colors of the rainbow in bloom.

“Lord Loki, this place is truly magnificent. I can see why you would favor this area of the palace!” She spun around and beamed at him, and Loki returned an amused grin, chuckling at her excitement. Up until now, the dancer had barely spoken a word along the way here but now she seemed much livelier. Nature apparently must bring out her true… nature, as it seemed.

“Ah, but you have yet to see my favorite part of the garden. Come.” His voice almost a hushed whisper and smiling like an excited child as he took Liarre’s right hand, and guided her through a labyrinth of hedges.  
Taking several lefts & rights, Liarrae started to notice the further they ventured into the garden, it got darker & there were hardly any torches providing any source of light. They finally came to an opening in the hedges and it was pitch black beyond the mysterious entrance. Liarrae took a step back, her heart racing anxiously, and looked up at the God of Mischief nervously. His lips formed a cheshire grin as he strode towards the darkness, motioning a finger for her to follow. “Surely a maiden such as yourself isn’t intimidated by the God of Mischief?” He taunted, finally stepping into the darkness, completely swallowing his image, but his chuckling can be heard from within. The emerald dancer stood there, her cheeks flushed beet red & looked around anxiously, cursing under her breath.

 _“I can’t believe this. I let that cocky bastard lead me to this secluded area to do Gods know what!”_ She thought angrily to herself. Liarrae bit her bottom lip anxiously but finally regained her confidence, stomping her foot like a frustrated child  & glowered. “Y-you don’t scare m-me, Loki!” She shouted into the darkness, trying not to sound nervous although not very convincingly. The only response from the darkness was utter silence. The dancer inhaled a deep breath, and with one foot in front of the other, treaded slowly into the pitch black opening…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has led the dancer into a hidden garden labyrinth. While magical flowers are blooming, kisses are being stolen... And honeyed words of amorous intent are whispered.

Once inside, Liarrae couldn’t see a thing in front of her, feeling as though she had been blindfolded. She outstretched her arms to find Loki, or anything solid for that matter, but nothing came within her grasp. When she turned to gaze back at the entrance, it seemed to have disappeared on its own! Just as soon as Liarrae could feel her heart racing with panic, a dim source of light shined from above, making the dancer look upward. The full moon lit up the night sky and gave the once darkened area around her some light, but just barely. Suddenly, she heard several small popping noises, startling the dancer as she jumped, whipping her head back & forth to locate the source of the noise. When she looked down, her eyes widened at what they beheld. The ground was covered in bright, glowing, blue & white flowers that began to bloom forth, causing the petals to make the popping noises. As more flowers popped and blossomed, the area became illuminated by the soft blue & white glow, and for a moment, Liarrae was so mesmerized by the beauty of it all that she was unaware Loki was silently approaching her from behind.  
He leaned over & his smooth velvet voice whispered in her ear, “Beautiful, is it not?” The dancer squealed in fright & spun around, and Loki was unable to contain his laughter at her reaction. “A bit jumpy, are we?” His voice purred, Liarre’s cheeks flushed at the sudden change in his tone. Loki placed his hands behind his back and started circling the area, gazing downward at the glowing flowers with a gentle smile. “These flowers are known as Moonflowers. As their name suggests, they only bloom at night & while their petals unfurl, they cause a delightful popping sound. I use to come here frequently as a child with my mother and wait for the flowers to blossom.” He spoke softly. Liarrae kept her eyes on Loki as he walked around her, unsure as to where this situation was going.

“Prince Loki, if I maybe so bold to say, but I can’t help but get the feeling you led me to this secluded part of the garden for other reasons other than showing me pretty flowers & reminiscing.” She spoke, and though her voice was soft, it still held a wary & stern undertone.

“And your assumptions would be correct. Such a clever girl.” He looked over his shoulder, giving her a playful smirk, though Liarrae’s expression was unamused & suspicious. Loki turned on his heel & began striding towards the dancer, his emerald gaze dark & mischievous. Liarrae felt her heartbeat began to quicken, unable to look away from the God of Mischief, and could feel her muscles growing weak. She backed up against the side of a tall hedge wall for support as Loki closed the distance between them, still smiling, his emerald orbs searching her soul through her blue gaze. “Lady Liarrae, while I thoroughly enjoyed your bold & passionate dance for me earlier this evening, I can’t help but notice that your confident demeanor has… altered, somewhat. Now why would that be?” He tilted his head curiously, and rested his left hand against the hedge wall. Liarrae was sure Loki could see her cheeks had completely turned crimson by this point and she tried to avert his intense gaze.

“L-Lord Loki, I was merely wishing to entertain you because you seemed lonely during the f-festivities, my intentions were n-nothing more than that.” She stammered, placing her right hand over her racing heart, she could practically hear its rapid thumping in her ears. He gave her a playfully suspicious look, his dimples showing as he smirked.

“Hmm, as I am the God of Mischief, I am also skilled in detecting lies, and my darling…” Loki trailed off, leaning in closer, brushing his soft lips across her earlobe, making Liarrae gasp, the contact of his lips made her skin tingle from the hairs on her head all the way down to her curling toes. His voice rumbled with a dark chuckle, amused at how easily the dancer reacted to his teasing. “Your trembling voice & your quickened breathing betrays your supposed truth.” He whispered with an all knowing smile. Loki raised his right hand and used his thumb & index finger to gently take her chin and tilt her face upward to face him. Liarrae bit her bottom lip, unable to find an immediate defense. She looked into his green eyes & exhaled a long sigh.

“My Lord—” One of Loki’s fingertips pressed against her lips before she could continue, the dancer looked at the prince with confusion.

“Liarrae, I think we’re beyond formalities at this point. Unless we’re in the presence of other royals or the guards, please, you can just simply call me by name.” He smiled, removing his finger from her lips. She nodded slowly, trying to find her words to express what was truly on her mind.

“Loki, I will no longer deceive you. When I first met you, I was intrigued and curious, you were different, and I felt something, even then. I chose to dance for you, and only you, because my heart does fancy you & flutters when you are near. This, I cannot lie. However, as I am just a dancer, I am also realistic & not blinded by fantasies or daydreams. I know you are better suited for another maiden in the royal court.” Liarrae spoke with avowal in her tone, trying her best to hide that this hard fact truly saddened her.

“And tell me, my dear, what makes you think you know me well enough to know what’s best for me?” He responded, cocking an eyebrow at her. Liarrae sensed a sting to his voice, feeling herself mentally wince at his tone. It was true though, they had only spent a few hours together, so her knowledge was limited to only rumors or words from their own talks.

“I apologize, Loki, I didn’t mean to make assumptions for you.” She bowed her head apologetically. However, his thumb & finger touched her chin again, assuming Loki wanted her to look him in the eyes. Liarrae blinked for just a second and suddenly, she found Loki’s lips pressing softly against her own, his emerald eyes staring deeply into her very soul. Though the dancer was frozen in place, she felt her very being ignite from within, a warmth spreading throughout her body. Her eyelashes fluttered closed, and gently returned the prince’s kiss, placing a hand upon Loki’s chest, just above his heart. Very slowly and not wishing to startle her, he placed his right hand on the nape of Liarrae’s neck and his left hand pressed against the small of her back, gently pulling her closer. Boldly, Loki let the tip of his tongue slip between his lips & glide across her bottom lip, eliciting a soft whimper from the dancer. He beckoned her again by repeating the process with her upper lip & Liarrae could deny him no longer. Shyly, she parted her lips further, and Loki didn’t hesitate upon her invitation. His lips melded with hers more eagerly as his tongue darted inside her mouth, toying with her sweet tongue. Liarrae couldn’t suppress a moan as her tongue danced with The God of Mischief’s, feeling a pressure in her stomach build that almost ached. Any thought in the dancer’s mind was either incoherent or one of lustful pondering. When the two broke their kiss, Liarrae was practically breathless, panting almost, and Loki was smiling from ear to ear, caressing her right cheek, flushed and warm against the cool tips of his fingers. He enjoyed how this once bold & confident maiden, who embarrassed him so passionately moments earlier with such erotic display, was now gasping for air and were he not using his left hand to hold her upright, she would’ve probably fallen to her knees. He nuzzled his face into her silky soft hair & his velvet voice chuckled.

“Who’s to say I can’t turn your fantasies into reality, Liarrae? Why not dance with me in my bed chambers this night?” His voice purred in her ear, and Liarrae quivered at the tempting thought, the warmth inside her growing hotter with desire. However… Despite her body’s longing, her heart deep down started to break as a thought crept forth, recalling her logic and the hard truth.

“Loki…” Her voice choked, not wanting to spoil this beautiful moment but Liarrae knew what she had to say. Loki sensed the change in her tone, stepping back to give her space, and stared at her with puzzlement. “Loki, I am honored & truly flattered by your… amorous invitation, and I wish desperately I could accept it, truly I do…” Her voice trailed off and could no longer hide her sadness. “However, I cannot, because once again, our social statuses are just too different, darling.” Loki’s eyes furrowed, and tilted his head, disappointed & confused. He thought for sure his silver tongue was going to swoon her into his bed but there she stood, refusing his offer. However, Loki nodded, knowing when to accept a lady’s refusal & bowed to her. His fingers snapped and Liarrae’s head whipped around as the hedges parted, revealing the entrance. She looked back at Loki, but his gaze was downcast & his facial expression was unreadable.

“I understand, Lady Liarrae. Please, I will help walk you out of the garden’s labyrinth and rejoin you with your fellow maidens.” His voice was low, and although he was slightly frustrated at her rejection, Loki kindly offered his arm for her once more. Although he was the God of Mischief & Lies, Liarrae could sense the shift in his demeanor, and felt a touch of remorse for denying him… and herself, a night neither of them would’ve forgotten. The dancer walked towards Loki, quietly taking his arm, and the two began their silent journey back to the palace’s great halls.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dancing Rainbow Maidens have been summoned for a dance to entertain the new king of Asgard... much to Liarrae's surprise.

Months had passed since that interesting night in the palace gardens. Liarrae’s dreams had been filled with intense emerald eyes & his velvet like voice echoed within her mind. _“Arrggh, get a hold of yourself, Liarrae!!”_ She screamed at herself mentally, glaring at her reflection in the mirror as she brushed her hair roughly. The rainbow maidens were primping  & chattering as they prepared for a huge ceremony that was to take place at the palace in several hours. Liarrae pressed her fingers to her lips, her mind racing as she remembered the feel of Loki’s lips against hers, her cheeks turning pink.

“I can tell what you’re thinking about!” Spoke a familiar energetic voice from behind. Liarrae squeaked & covered her face to conceal her blushing face, the other woman giggling at her embarrassment.

“Damn it all, Dalla!! Do you have to bring that up?!” The green dancer grumbled, glowering at the dancer clad in her signature vibrant violet hues. Dalla was taller than Liarrae, her long flowing chestnut brown hair cascaded down her back and framed her ample bosom. She had deep brown eyes and her skin was sun kissed with a beautiful tan, accented by the golden bangles jingling around her wrists & ankles, and also adorned a golden collar that had a large heart-cut amethyst stone in the center.

“Maybe you’ll see your prince-charming & get another kiss.” Dalla smirked, kneeling down next to her companion. She took Liarrae’s brush & began to gently brush her fellow dancer’s hair.

“Oh just stop, already.” The other maiden groaned, the tips of her ears were now also as red as her cheeks. Word had spread quickly among the other dancers about Liarrae’s encounter with the God of Mischief & while some girls could care less about Loki and swooned over his muscular brother, the blue & violet dancers had become curious about their green-clad companion & her situation with the younger brother. Just when Liarrae’s nerves started to settle down, another voice broke her peaceful reserve.

“And to think that tall handsome devil offered you HIS BED. Still can’t believe you turned him down!” Dalla snickered as Liarrae’s face fell, her left eyebrow arching with utter annoyance.

“You two won’t ever let this go, will you?” Liarrae glared at Katrín, the dancer donned in a silk, strapless, brilliant sky-blue gown, the hem above her large breasts & cascading at her feet were lined with soft snow white feathers, appearing as though the clouds themselves adorned her dress. Her long platinum blonde hair was separated into four strands braided to form a single large braid that was draped across her right shoulder. Were it not for her hair, with her pale skin & deep blue eyes, some would mistake Liarrae & Katrín as actual blood-sisters. Her accessories of choice were a silver chained necklace with a teardrop-cut sparkling zircon stone that dangled just above her cleavage & matching pair of silver slave-girl bracelets with a chain attached to a ring on her middle finger on both hands. She beamed mischievously at Liarrae as her friend only returned a cynical stare. 

“Liarrae, seriously. Even if it would’ve been a one night affair, you can’t lie to save your life that you would have loved every second of it, that is, had you said yes.” Katrín spoke with her usual matter-of-fact tone.

“Oh Gods, the things I would do with that prince…” Dalla purred, she grinned as obvious perverse thoughts danced through her mind.

“DALLA! Seriously, drop it. It was just a prince who was offering me to be his personal consort.” Liarrae huffed, crossing her arms & shutting her eyes. Katrín shook her head at Dalla & shrugged.

“I honestly don’t see why you fancy that brooding man, Dalla. Now his brother, Thor, oh my… I would do ANY sort of dance for that god.” The blue dancer fanned herself, her own cheeks turning rosy with her lustful daydreaming. Liarrae rolled her eyes at her two friends as they fantasized.

“Can we please just stop this entire conversation? I just want to dance through this ceremony as quick as possible and avoid any awkward interactions.” The exasperated green dancer moaned, her hands forming angry fists.

“Let’s see, you kissed a prince, he asked you to join him in bed, you turned him down, and now we’re going back to perform at the palace where said prince lives…” Katrín summarized with a cocked eyebrow and cheshire grin. “Oh yes, I’m sure you’ll avoid any odd situations.” Dalla’s tone dripped with sarcasm as much as possible. Liarrae groaned, trying not to stress out about this visit, and to keep her mind busy, she continued with their preparations.

The Dancing Rainbow Maidens approached the gigantic doors to the throne room. The two guards on both sides raised their spears & clicked them against the floor, making the doors slowly open. The girls dressed in red, orange, and yellow went through the entrance first, side-by-side-by-side, and then followed by Liarrae, Katrín, & Dalla in the same fashion. None of the maidens were prepared for the sight that was missing and what was in replacement. The Allfather, Odin, was nowhere to be seen, but on the throne sat Loki, in his full royal armor and garments with his signature helmet with long curved horns, and Gungnir in his right hand. Katrín glanced over at Liarrae, her eyes were bewildered and puzzled, and whispered, “Wait a second… I thought Thor was going to become king? Wasn’t his coronation just recent?” Loki stood as the ladies entered and although the dancers were confused, they all curtsied in unison.

“Welcome back, rainbow maidens. My father has tragically fallen ill, and my brother, Thor, has been banished for crimes against the people of Jotunheim by the Allfather’s order & until my father awakens, I am your king. I am Loki Odinson, King of Asgard.” He spoke sternly, but there was an air of arrogance to his tone as he beamed down at the women. The maidens nodded in unison & all six kneeled before him with bowed heads. Liarrae shot a side glare at her two friends, who were both smirking, and she cursed under her breath.  
_“Oh, this is just GRAND.”_ Liarrae thought, wanting to run like the wind from this room, no, from this entire castle.  
“My lovely guests, I summoned you here as I wish to be entertained. Will you do me the honor of performing a group dance?” Although his statement was in the form of a request, the rainbow maidens looked at each other nervously. Liarrae swallowed a lump in her throat and dared to glance over at Loki, who was grinning in amusement as his fingers stroked his chin. For a brief second, the God of Mischief  & the green dancer gazed at one another, the silent and unseen tension between them sparked like electricity. The dancers all knew deep down this wasn’t a choice, and nodded in agreement. The minstrels began a steady drum beat followed by a soft playing flute, and the six ladies began to sway to and fro together to entertain their new king…  
What seemed like an eternity for Liarrae was in truth only several minutes. The maidens’ dance was brief but she could feel Loki’s intense stare every second she twirled, swayed, and dipped. When they finished, Loki stood & clapped along with the guards, all of them thoroughly enjoyed their performance. “Such a lively & beautiful dance, well done, my ladies. Your performance is only rivaled by your compelling beauty.” Loki smiled kindly, and some of the dancers giggled in response while Liarrae only glared silently. Dalla nudged her companion & gave her a warning look.  
“If looks could kill, you would be dead for treason right now. Just smile and curtsey, don’t anger him.” She whispered. Liarrae looked back at Loki, who was gazing directly at her now, and the dancer forced a sweet smile as she curtsied reluctantly. Liarrae’s ears caught another whisper from Katrín, who looked at her green clad companion with annoyed sarcasm.  
“That looked REAL genuine, Liarrae.” The green dancer only shrugged silently, unable to defend her actions. She never was good at lying or hiding her true emotions.

“Well, dear ladies, you are dismissed to either roam the palace as you like or go back to your chambers.” The king spoke softly as he gestured his left hand towards the doors. The dancers turned & began to walk towards their exit until they heard Loki clear his throat purposely. All six turned their heads back in his direction as he smirked, pointing at the green dancer and motioned a finger for her to come back. “However, Lady Liarrae, you are to remain here. I need to discuss a private matter with you, alone.” He emphasized the last word of his statement as he glared at the guards coldly, dismissing them just as well. The guards shrugged & followed the dancers towards the doors as Liarrae turned back. Dalla and Katrín exchanged looks of concern for their companion, but they did not stay as the guards escorted them out. As the giant doors shut behind them echoed, Liarrae & Loki stood there, gazing at each other. Silently and without breaking their stare-off, both the two took slow steps towards the other. The only audible sounds in the throne room were the soft padding of Liarrae’s bare feet and the clicks of Loki’s boots against the floor as they strode forth. The two finally reached a distance of four feet between them and they both stopped. Liarrae was the first to break the silence.

“It is good to see you again, Loki.” She smiled, though it did not reach her gaze or hide her sarcastic tone.

“Once again, you are a terrible liar.” He scoffed, arching an eyebrow at her. “And do I detect a hint of snideness in your tone, my lady?” Loki asked rhetorically, taking a step to the right as he began to circle Liarrae slowly, but she stood still, her demeanor unwavering as her face became stern, if not suspicious.

“Your assumptions would be correct, my king.” She responded with an unfeeling matter-of-fact voice, listening to the steady clicking of Loki’s boots as he circled her. “As you may recall when we last spoke, I cannot deceive you and I refuse to start now.” Liarrae spoke, her hands clutched into fists as she summoned all her courage to speak.

“A wise choice, seeing as how I’m king now.” Loki responded triumphantly. The green dancer gasped as he grasped her right wrist, twirled her around, and pulled her into an embrace. Liarrae’s eyes were wide with curiosity, immediately felt her cheeks flush, and that familiar inner warmth started spreading again. Loki’s chest rumbled as he laughed, grinning that mischievous signature dimpled smile of his. He dipped her downward suddenly, causing the dancer to yelp in surprise, and leaned in close to her quivering lips, whispering softly, “And as king, I do as I please. And right now…” He pulled Liarrae back up against his chest, wrapping one arm around her back while his left hand took her right. “… I wish to dance with you.” He finished, and slowly began to sway into a gentle waltz with the green-clad dancer. She followed his lead as she rested her free hand upon his arm, and gazed into those emerald orbs as they danced away without a care. Time seemed to come to a standstill for the two as Loki dipped & twirled his partner, chuckling every now and then, and he seemed genuinely happy to have Liarrae in his company like this. Her heart began to flutter inside her chest and a question lingered in the back of her mind, her face turning bitter with worry. Loki’s eyebrows furrowed, noticing the sudden change in the mood and halted the waltz. “Something troubles you, Liarrae?” He released her to give the dancer space. He watched with confusion as Liarrae placed her hand on his chest, gently pushing him away.

“Loki, I must know… What am I to you?” She questioned, her voice almost a whisper as a nervous lump formed in her throat. Loki looked at her, almost torn, his chest felt heavy as he wasn’t quite sure what she was asking of him. His silence made the dancer anxious and she stepped further back, looking upset.

“What do you mean, darling?” He asked gently but the dancer’s response was not one he was prepared for. She clenched her fists as hot tears started to prick at the corners of her cerulean eyes and her voice was no longer a soft whisper, but replaced with angry shouting.

“Quit playing your little mind games, damn it!! You know what I mean!!” Liarrae glared at him as the tears began to fall and Loki was frozen in place as she trembled with anger. “Do you think I am just some maiden here to amuse and entertain you?! Do you think I am some harlot you can just beckon into bed?! Because regardless if you’re king or not, I refuse to be any of these things, Loki!! My heart can’t take it!” She cried, stomping a foot against the floor in her tear-driven fit. Loki’s eyes softened, feeling a familiar hurt in his heart. He started to approach her, to reach out for her, but she would step back each time he stepped forward. “Just don’t… You’ve done enough.” She hissed, her eyes narrowed with overwhelming sadness, turning her back to him as she faced her exit. The green dancer inhaled a deep breath to regain some composure and exhaled a long sigh, finding her next words carefully. “If you’ll kindly excuse me, my king, as I am unfit to be in your presence as of right now.” Her low voice was laced with venom, and Liarrae stormed towards the doors. In truth, she was surprised Loki didn’t try to stop her or say anything, but it was probably for the best as she pushed against the door and left King Loki in his silent throne room. The God of Mischief quietly turned & strode over to the throne, practically letting himself fall into its seat as he exhaled a long sigh. He searched his heart & his thoughts, recalling Liarrae’s questions, her tears, and closed his eyes with regret. He snapped his fingers, and with the flash of a green light, a small piece of parchment paper & quill appeared in his lap. Loki began to write his words carefully as the sun began to set…


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dancer has come to realize she has fallen for Loki... But will she allow him into her heart?

The night sky was slowly starting to mingle with the setting sun, different hues of oranges and purples colored the clouds above. When Liarrae had left the throne room after her emotional outburst, she thought about going back to her chambers where the rest of her companions were, but gave it a second thought. She didn’t want her friends to worry or ask questions as to why she had been crying, so she decided to go back to the one place she remembered was truly peaceful. Liarrae was now sitting, completely alone, in the palace’s garden, among a bed of different colored flowers. Her head ached & her eyes were stinging irritably from all her shed tears. She stifled back another whimper as she buried her face in her hands, trying to stop her crying, her mind raced with questions.

“Why? Why did I dance like that for him? Why did I let Loki kiss me? Why… am I crying?” Her voice was hoarse from sobbing. Liarrae thought hard, thinking of the answers that threatened to become clear.  
_“I fell for him… My heart longs for someone I shouldn’t have even spoken to, much less… Kiss. How could I be so damn foolish?”_ She cupped her hand over her mouth as another sob escaped her lips, angry at herself, looking skyward. A soft breeze in the wind caressed her flushed tear-stained cheeks  & the leaves within the garden’s foliage rustled softly. It was as though the heavens were trying to comfort her cries of heartache and woe. However, unknown to the green dancer, a pair of eyes watched her from high above, consoling her silently. His right hand’s fingers twisted & twirled with a soft green light, his magic manipulated the wind’s direction just enough to grant her the gentle breeze. Loki stood alone, gazing over the throne room’s outside balcony that overlooked the garden, watching Liarrae weep. His green eyes glistened with hurt and his heart was heavy, longing. He didn’t want her like this. He fell for her, not during her erotic dance in the great hall, but when he saw that beautiful smile that night when she gazed upon the garden for the first time. It was a genuine smile of happiness, of contentedness, and Loki knew that is what he longed for: to see her smile for him and hoped the heavens would grant him another chance. He held the letter he scrawled earlier in his left hand, and gazed back down to the crying dancer. He closed eyes, concentrating as he muttered some incoherent magical words, and released the letter into the wind’s breeze.  
Liarrae laid back into the flowers, her arms & legs sprawled out, her crying had ceased and her chest rose & fell calmly, breathing slowly now. She continued to enjoy the wind’s comforting breeze, relaxing her so much so that she could almost fall asleep right here in the garden. As her eyes fluttered and began to drift shut, until her ears caught a noise, making her sit up. Liarrae looked around warily and her eyes caught a letter that had somehow found its way at her feet. She looked around, confused, to see if maybe a guard or messenger had delivered it but there was no soul in sight and she couldn’t hear anything like footsteps or voices. Liarrae picked up the letter and unfolded it, revealing a beautiful & delicate hand scrawl, knowing immediately who it belonged to.

 _“Lady Liarrae_  
You and I have questions, and if you’re willing, we might be able find our answers together. Should you wish to meet with me again, go through the labyrinth’s entrance  & follow my directions to find the moonflowers…”  
Liarrae read the directions carefully, memorizing them word for word. She stood up and padded towards the entrance, gazing into the labyrinth anxiously, holding the letter to her chest. She felt her heart swell, daring to hope this wasn’t a game. She looked back down at the letter and read onward…  
_“If you choose to decline, I will accept your answer without objections, and out of respect, I won’t summon your dance group to future ceremonies. You have my word on this. However, darling, I do hope you will grant me this meeting as my heart weighs heavy for your response._  
Sincerely,  
Loki”  
The dancer sighed heavily. These words were truly different from Loki’s usual behavior and she knew this was going to be different from their previous encounters. Liarrae closed her eyes, gathering herself mentally and inhaled a deep breath. She exhaled calmly, choosing her decision, and she stepped forth into the labyrinth…

After following the letter’s instructions, taking several rights & several lefts, Liarrae came upon the familiar pitch-black entrance into the moonflowers. She closed her eyes, swallowing nervously, but determined to go through with her actions. She needed to know these answers, she needed… To see him. She walked inside and outstretched her left arm into the darkness, her feet treading carefully beneath her. Liarrae’s eyes saw a glimmer of green light for a split second and something changed, forcing her to stop in her tracks. Her feet were not touching the grass anymore, but rather a cold solid floor. She squinted her eyes, searching, trying to figure out where she was, obviously no longer outside. From the darkness, Liarrae heard fingers snapping and a two torches lit up, giving her full sight of a room and whom it belonged to. Loki was standing before her, wearing a casual black vest with long green sleeves and black leather pants, barefooted. His usual neatly kept black hair was disheveled and messy, and his emerald eyes looked exhausted and worn out.

“You came…” His voice was almost a whisper but managed to smile weakly at the dancer, relieved to see her standing there. Liarrae’s blue eyes widened and started to tear up as she took everything in. She wanted to be angry that she was tricked, she wanted to hate him for lying, but her heart felt as though it would break as she gazed upon him like this, her hands covering her gaping lips. This was not the king of Asgard and not the God of Mischief. This was Loki, no longer hiding behind titles or magic. His eyes glistened and widened with great concern, suddenly worried, as she began to cry. “Liarrae? Please… Say something.” As he stared at her, she could feel her heart melting, his eyes looked like those of a lost and confused child.

“Oh, Loki…why?” She finally managed to find her voice. Loki was caught off guard as the small dancer lunged herself forward into him. She buried her face in his chest, crying softly, and held him tightly to her. He closed his eyes, surrendering to this moment, and draped his long arms around her small frame, stroking her hair and shushing her softly. 

“Darling, please stop weeping.” He beckoned, using his right hand to caress her warm cheek, his thumb wiping away her tears. Liarrae made a small cooing noise as his fingertips touched her skin, enjoying how his skin felt so cool against her own. She looked up at him, her blue eyes met his emerald gaze, both searching each other.  
“Will you stay?” Loki whispered, his voice held a hint of begging.

“Is this love?” Liarrae returned with her own question, her voice pleading to know. She placed her left hand on his shoulder as her right dared to reach up and cup his cheek.

“If you’ll have me.” He answered, smiling a tad bashful, nuzzling into her warm touch. He took that small hand into his, kissing her fingers delicately. This made Liarrae genuinely smile and she chuckled.

“If you kiss…” Her voice trailed off, barely a whisper, and she stared at his lips. Her gaze looked back up into his eyes, giving Loki his answer. He obliged her, placing his hand against her cheek and her eyes fluttered closed in anticipation, the familiar warmth began to pool in her stomach and consume her. Loki leaned down and planted his cool lips softly against hers, and Liarrae responded in kind, parting them, and his tongue greeted her awaiting mouth. Her shy tongue danced with his own, a soft moan escaping her throat as he claimed her…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The God of Mischief and his dancer share his bed for a long romantic night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter consists fully of good sweet love-making ;)

The two parted their kiss, leaving Liarrae breathless & flushed once more, and Loki smiled his dimpled mischievous grin. “Ehehehe…” The God of Mischief giggled as he suddenly knelt down, gently sweeping her off her feet & held her close to him, making the green dancer gasp and she looked up at him bashfully, smiling and biting her lower lip. His feet padded softly against the floor as he strode forward, Liarrae still in his arms, towards his large bed. His pillows were a dark green and the silk sheets were as black as raven’s feathers, and the torches’ light almost gave the black sheets a subtle blue sheen. Loki gently laid Liarrae down upon his bed, gazing into her blue eyes seriously, wanting to make sure this moment is one she was sure of. “Liarrae, is this alright? If you don’t–” His voice was cut off as she leaned up, her soft lips boldly but gently silencing him. Loki looked at her in surprise at first, but closed his eyes, enjoying her response as he smiled into the soft kiss. She broke the kiss and smiled up at him, amused how for once she caught the God of Mischief by surprise this time.

“Go slow…” She whispered, cupping his cheek reassuringly, knowing this moment, right here & now, was what her heart yearned for. He smiled back, no longer worried, and leaned forward, his lips leaving butterfly kisses along her jaw and nipped playfully at her earlobe, taking delight how she cooed softly.

“Do you trust me?” He whispered, nuzzling his face into her hair, and she nodded, “Yes, my dear.” She answered softly, letting her fingers trail & weave in his hair. He looked into her cerulean eyes and smiled. “Close your eyes.” He beckoned her & she smiled, doing as he asked, and closed them. She felt Loki shift his weight for a brief moment, and she also felt a brisk air sweeping over her warm body, her skin tingled curiously. “You may open them.” Liarrae’s blue eyes met his emerald gaze, his cheeks actually flushed a little and he seemed distracted, and before she could think of any response, the dancer was suddenly very aware as to why the air was so cold. Her clothes and jewelry had vanished, her skin was completely exposed and naked before him. Liarrae started to cover herself, but Loki took her wrists into his hands gently, wanting to drink in her beauty in all its bare glory. “You are divine, my dear.” He smiled as the dancer fidgeted bashfully underneath. He adored how her small breasts had tiny rosy pink buds and her womanhood had a small patch of brown hair. Liarrae averted his gaze, her cheeks flushed crimson and the tips of her ears turned pink, and although she was smiling in response to his praise, she was nervous. 

“Why aren’t you naked?” This was the only response she could think of to ask and Loki only chuckled sweetly.

“You said ‘go slow’ and I am happy to simply enjoy you this way… For now, at least.” His voice purred as he continued to gaze upon her form & Liarrae shuddered, she could sense promise in his last choice of words. A thought suddenly occurred to him & he tilted his head, curiously concerned. “Are you… Virgin, my dear?” Liarrae visibly twitched at his question, biting her lower lip, and she looked up at him anxiously.

“You’re perceptive. I should expect no less from the God of Mischief who can detect lies.” She answered, feeling slightly guilty for not revealing this sooner, but Loki’s reaction was surprising as he suddenly kissed her eagerly. She moaned softly against his lips, breaking the kiss off to see his reaction. Loki beamed down at Liarrae, his dimples showing in his full brilliant smile, and he caressed her cheeks affectionately.

“Oh Liarrae, you have given me a most beautiful gift, and I promise you I shall not take this lightly.” He praised her before claiming the dancer in another kiss, eagerly suckling upon her bottom lip. She didn’t deny him, she closed her eyes & gave herself to this moment, and his tongue greeted hers passionately, moaning into his mouth. Liarrae’s heartbeat quickened and she could feel her body slowly becoming warmer, her skin no longer bothered being exposed to the brisk air. He broke their fevered kiss and slowly trailed quick chaste kisses down her neck and along her collar line, his left hand cupped her breast, and his thumb teased & rubbed the erect pink nipple. Liarrae’s breathing hitched at the new electrifying sensation, her back arched into his touch, and she could feel a pressure pulling at her down south. Loki took notice in her breathing pattern and smiled against her flesh, relishing how sensitive her body yearned for his touch. His left hand began to knead & massage her breast, Liarrae’s eyes fluttered close and made the dancer whimper in pleasure but suddenly she gasped, Loki’s cool lips enclosed around her right breast, and his tongue flicked the sensitive bud and suckled gently. Her toes curled and she groaned as her body bucked and writhed involuntarily as he teased & played with her bosom.

“L-Lokiiii…” She whined, drawing out the last syllable in his name, her hands clutched his silk sheets tightly.

“Yes, my dear?” He cooed at her before shifting his weight, switching to suckle at her left breast, his tongue swirled slow circles around the teased bud. The only response Liarrae could manage was a loud whimper & her body bucked again. She gasped as she felt his teeth nibble her left nipple and his right hand delicately traced feather-light caresses southward. His fingertips circled around her tiny belly button and glided downwards, and his hand stopped just above her nether regions. Loki waited patiently for her response as he continued to suckle her teat and his index finger swirled lazy circles in the patch of hair.

“D-don’t s-stop…” Liarrae pleaded, panting almost, as her body felt like it was on fire and the pressure building southward was almost throbbing. Loki took the invitation and his fingertips skimmed over the sensitive flesh, making the dancer groan needfully. Her womanhood was hot and already wet to the touch and Loki suppressed a rumbling growl, his pants started to become snug as he grew aroused and eager. Liarrae gasped as she could feel him feel pressing against her and whimpered anxiously, still a bit nervous. He released her nipple from his lips, shifting his position again and Liarrae grew curious as she felt her hips being raised up and her legs being shifted apart gently, and when she dared to peek, her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. Loki’s face was mere inches from her hot lips, his cool breath cascading over her entrance, and he grinned mischievously, his emerald gaze darkened as he stared back at the dancer’s questioning look.

“May I partake a taste?” He purred as he let his tongue skim across his lips, looking upon her hungrily. “I–aah!” Liarrae’s objecting voice was lost as his tongue glided over her wet lips, fighting back a loud whimper as he began to lap gently. Loki smirked at the dancer’s feeble restraint, he wanted to hear that lovely voice sing and knew that his silver tongue could persuade her to do so. He glided his tongue around lazily, making Liarrae writhe and whimper desperately, until he found her swollen button. She gasped and whined as he barely grazed it with the tip of his tongue and he smirked, unable to hide his amusement or restrain himself, his hot mouth closed around her and eagerly lapped at the tiny clit. Liarrae couldn’t hold herself back, she was now crying out, her back bowed tighter than any archer’s weapon, and her hips bucked against him. His tongue stopped torturing the sensitive bud and parted her entrance, sampling her from within and groaned, her taste was indescribable. He wanted more and wriggled his tongue further into her folds, making the dancer cry out pleadingly. “Oh Gods… I… Can’t…” Liarrae felt that pressure swelling so much that she couldn’t take it anymore and clenched her teeth, bracing herself. Her body began to seize up and Loki increased his efforts excitedly as her inner walls quivered around his tongue. “Lokiiii!!!” She screamed out and the God of Mischief groaned as she spilled forth into his awaiting mouth, his tongue lapping up every inch of her first climax. “Oh my…” She whimpered, her head spun from the earth-shattering orgasm and her body went limp. This didn’t stop Loki from his task and continued his lapping, not missing a drop of her sweet nectar as he cleaned her up. Liarrae cooed softly and wriggled underneath him, her body still overly sensitive from the climax. When he finished his licking, he nuzzled her right thigh tenderly, sprinkling little kisses around her entrance. Loki rose up from between her legs and snapped his fingers, a green light shrouded him for a brief moment, and now he was naked before her. Liarrae gazed upon the beautiful God of Mischief, he wasn’t muscular but his chest was cut and his body was lean. She dared to look upon his other features and she inhaled a sharp breath, excited but intimidated, as his erection throbbed forth, making her question just how in Asgard’s name he was going to fit inside her. Loki smiled softly as he gauged her wide-eyed reaction, sensing her worry, and leaned down, kissing her forehead tenderly with undying affection.

“Liarrae, I will stop right now if you wish but I promise you I’ll be gentle as I claim you here tonight.” He cupped her cheek reassuringly as he gazed into her blue eyes, searching her before making any other movements. His words made her head swoon, nuzzling his hand affectionately and she smiled bashfully at him.

“Dear Loki, I’ve already been yours and ready to be fully claimed.” Liarrae spoke softly, assured and true in her decision as she lovingly stared back into his emerald gaze. He beamed at her response and positioned his hips carefully in between her legs, his tip rubbed against her entrance gently. Loki leaned down, burying his face in the right side of her hair, placing his left hand beneath her head and steadied himself with his right hand and with great care, his tip pushed into her hot entrance. Liarrae closed her eyes tightly, gasping through clenched teeth, a new wave of painful yet pleasurable sensation overcame her senses as his shaft filled her up inch by painstakingly slow inch. Loki winced and his breathing became shaky, her quivering tight walls gripped and squeezed exquisitely around him and it took all his willpower to not just thrust into her. Liarrae placed her hands upon his back and her nails dug into flesh, unable to help herself as the pain mingled with pleasure made her whimper and tremble. Loki groaned as he completely, and finally, hilted himself within her, remaining still to let Liarrae regain herself.

“Are you… alright? Is it… Too much?” He panted against her flesh, not wanting to hurt her, and the dancer shuddered, trying to find her vocabulary.

“I-I’m okay… So… Don’t… Stop.” She whispered hoarsely, her mind consumed by this feeling of complete fullness. Loki slowly began to withdraw himself, making the dancer sigh a long breath, only to pause just at his tip for a brief second and thrusted forth within her with greater force. Liarrae cried out as his hips slammed into her, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, lost in the fulfilling blissful ecstasy. “Oh Gods…” She moaned, trying to encourage Loki onward. She heard a gutteral growl from her lover as he said three words darkly.

“You. Are. **Mine**.” The God of Mischief growled and Liarrae was unprepared for his sudden response as he sank his teeth into the flesh of her shoulder, making her cry out in slight pain. However, as his hips began a steady rhythmic thrusting, plunging in  & out, the pain of the bite subsided and just added onto the overwhelming pleasure, her wetness coating him with each thrust. Loki’s soft and kind demeanor changed as his lust-driven mind turned more primal with dominating need, his hips moved with longer withdrawals and punishing with pleasurable and quicker thrusts into her. Each time he crashed into her, her ecstasy-filled cries egged him on and he increased his tempo. Liarrae bowed her back and could feel her muscles tightening up again as her climax peaked, and as her walls spasmed & squeezed around him, Loki was fast approaching his own. “C-c-come for me.” He groaned as he grasped her hips, slamming himself into her over and over mercilessly, and she cried out, “Y-y-yes, Loki!!” Her muscles clenched and her second orgasm came hard. As she spilled & spasmed, Loki clenched his teeth as he climaxed next, his hips slowed to a halt as he reluctantly withdrew from her hot wet folds and spilled his seed beneath her.

“L-Lo… ki…” Liarrae whimpered as she came down from her coital bliss, trembling as her skin became sensitive to the cold. Breathlessly, he collapsed on top of her, panting, shielding her body from the air the best he could and pulled the sheets over their exhausted bodies. Loki pressed his forehead to Liarrae’s, his hands framed her face tenderly. 

“Liarrae, I am yours… and you are mine. I… I love you, my darling Liarrae.” He breathed shakily, confessing such proclamation was not in his nature, and this terrified him. Liarrae opened her eyes, her piercing cerulean eyes gazed into his emerald pair, he looked so scared and anxious, just like earlier when she made her choice to be here. She only smiled affectionately, her hand caressed his cheek.

“And I love you, too, my Loki.” Hearing her speak these words made his worried gaze soften, finding comfort as she kissed him tenderly. “The sun’ll rise eventually…” Liarrae spoke with sadness in her voice.

“And?” Loki didn’t understand why she fretted.

“And I will still be in your bed, my king? What will the guards and soldiers say?” It was her turn to look concerned, afraid how the royals may whisper how a commoner like her is in the king’s bed. Loki rolled his eyes at her, letting out an exasperated sigh, surprised at how such a frivolous thing worried her.

“As much as I enjoy my title, please, don’t call me that.” Liarrae giggled as he cocked an annoyed eyebrow at her. “And I thought it was fairly obvious that I never cared for what others thought of me. Now go to sleep, my pet…” He spoke tiredly as he nuzzled the side of her neck. “Anymore talk of this nonsense, and I’ll have you over my knee and spank you.” He smirked, and the two lovers giggled into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When something threatens Loki's beloved, he has no choice but to send her away to another realm.

As days passed, it started to become common knowledge that the newest king was taken with the dancer clad in green among the rainbow maidens. Liarrae had been given access to roam where ever she pleased within the palace, except for Odin & Frigga’s chambers. Sometimes as she walked past other royals, looks of disgust or jealousy would follow her, but none of them dared speak to her lest Loki found out. He had become rather protective of her, especially after he made an example out of one soldier who made the dreadful mistake of outwardly calling her the king’s filthy bitch. His punishment left him with a shocking amount of bruises and burns along with a painful limp that he wouldn’t soon forget.

After an afternoon stroll through the gardens, Liarrae decided to return to Loki, seeking out his company. She had checked the throne room, but not a soul was anywhere to be seen. She decided to check his chambers, treading lightly on her tip-toes, eager to surprise him. As she approached his room, she carefully and silently pushed the door open, peeking inside. Something caught her eye curiously as she looked around: a large glowing blue rectangular cube with handles sat upon a desk in a far off corner. Checking to see if he was in the room, noting that it didn’t appear so, she crept inside, quietly closing the door behind her. She strode towards the mysterious object and gazed upon it curiously.  
Her right hand reached out to touch it, her fingertips mere centimeters away until a familiar voice whispered in her ear, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you…” She squealed in fright as she turned around, Loki standing behind her and she was caught off guard because for the first time, he looked… angry, with her.

“I apologize, Loki. I just wanted to surprise you with a visit.” Liarrae tried smiling at him, but his face was grim as he stared at her and at the blue cube. She looked at him curiously with worry. “What manner of device is this cube?” She queried, staring back at the glowing object. He sighed heavily and took Liarrae’s hands with his, gazing into her blue stare. 

“Do you trust me, my love?” She tilted her head, smiling at him.

“But of course, darling. What troubles you?” She asked and Loki closed his eyes nervously, she watched as he approached the device. When Loki grasped the cube’s side handles, her skin quickly tingled, the air suddenly becoming colder, almost freezing. Liarrae’s eyes widened as he turned around, revealing that his fair skin turned to a dark blue and his beautiful emerald orbs changed to a coal black and the whites of his eyes turned horrifyingly deep red. “Loki… You’re… a frost giant? From Jotunheim?” She stammered, completely in shock.

“Now you see the monster… I truly am.” Loki spoke quietly, averting his gaze from her as his clenched his jaws anxiously. He waited to hear her scream, cry, or shout in horror and run away to never see him again. Liarrae only approached him closer, gazing upon him with genuine curiosity. She had heard tales of the frost giants of Jotunheim and how everyone said they were brutish & terrifying, but Liarrae never saw any with her own eyes. His breathing hitched and his muscles tensed as she grew closer, he could feel her body’s warmth radiating and her warm breath caressing his cold skin.

“Loki… May I touch you?” She whispered softly and Loki looked at her in scared shock, unbelieving she wasn’t terrified of this ghastly form. He stared at her anxiously but nodded silently for approval. He closed his eyes, waiting, and was pleasantly greeted by her soft warm hand against his cheek, her thumb stroking tenderly, and he was unable to repress a soft moan escaping his lips. “Your skin is so cold… But it feels rather nice.” Liarrae smiled up at him as he visibly relaxed against her touch, and gently took his right hand in her left. He shuddered as she guided his hand to her warm cheek, making him open his eyes, scared and confused.

“Li-Liarrae…” He breathed shakily, his heart swelled as her cerulean blue-eyed gaze looked softly into his very soul, he saw no fear, no hate, no lies, just pure love for him. Slowly, his blue skin returned to his fair and warmer complexion, and eyes back to their soft emerald hues.

“Loki, regardless whether your blood is of Jotun or Aesir, you’re still my soul mate. And I will always love every beautiful inch of you, no matter what form you take.” She smiled warmly, standing on her tip toes to kiss him gently. Loki kissed back just as softly, but was unable to restrain himself as he quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body tightly to him, making her toes rise from the floor. He carefully walked backwards until the back of his knees were against his bed and fell with her on top of him, straddling his lap.

“My dear, you are truly a sweet and kind goddess in your own right.” He praised as he placed his hands on her hips, smiling up at her with huge relief, sighing contentedly. Liarrae knelt down and kissed his forehead sweetly, her hand stroking through his soft raven hair.

“You need no longer keep secrets from me, Loki. I love you and accept all that is you.” She spoke as she peppered little kisses around his eyebrows and his cheeks. Loki opened his eyes and looked forlorn, taking her hand and placing it over his beating heart.

“Your loving and unconditional honesty is truly a beautiful thing, my darling. I only wish my father had been so generous about the truth of my identity and maybe…” Loki’s gaze drifted, his eyes glistened with heavy sadness and his heart twisted with that horrible pain he felt that night when his fath— or rather, Odin, revealed the awful truth of his lineage. Liarrae cupped his cheek to look her in the eyes, her blue gaze was soft yet stern.

“Loki, what matters is here and now. The past doesn’t concern us, for it is something we can never change or undo. I, for one, wouldn’t change mine for all the nine realms in the universe.” She smiled down at him, leaned in, and kissed him sweetly.  
Loki inhaled sharply, sitting back up and wrapped one arm around her waist while one hand rested against the nape of her neck, his kiss in response grew desperate and needing. She gasped as Loki’s tongue suddenly snaked between her lips, claiming her with fierce passion as his tongue glided and danced with hers. She whimpered against his mouth, breaking the kiss to look at him curiously. “Loki, what’s the matter?” She was worried as Loki bit his bottom lip, looking torn.

“My Liarrae, I think despite my pleas and bargains with Jotunheim, war between our realms may erupt soon… I can’t have you anywhere near this realm if and when they do invade. I need to keep you safe and away from here.” His eyebrows furrowed. While Loki was slightly telling the truth, just not revealing his entire scheme, he still didn’t want Liarrae close when Laufey and his minions come into Asgard. He didn’t trust the frost giants to not harm his lover in some way or take her as a hostage. Liarrae looked at him confusedly, shaking her head.

“But Loki, what about Heimdall? He sees and hears all in the nine realms. There’s no way they can get into Asgard without him knowing.” Loki averted his gaze from the dancer, thinking back when his foolish brother almost became king.

“They somehow snuck into our weapons’ vault when they interrupted Thor’s coronation, they could very well do it again and harm us.” He held the dancer tightly to him, nuzzling his face into her bosom and sighed heavily. This was never part of his plan, he thought. He didn’t know his heart would fall for this woman like this, and the very thought of anyone daring to harm her boiled his blood. Though Laufey & the God of Mischief made their terms clear, he knew the king of the frost giants would take advantage of any weaknesses, including emotional ones.

“But Loki… I can’t… I don’t want to be apart from you. Especially like this…” Liarrae whispered, leaning her forehead against his, her blue eyes glistened as tears threatened to show. This wasn’t fair. The two have just become true soul mates and happiest of lovers and now they must part? She wanted to be by his side, come war or not. “Damned the potentially dangerous consequences, I can’t leave you.” She glared, determined to stay. Loki placed his hands on both sides of her face and glared back with a deathly seriousness to his emerald stare, breathing heavily.

“Liarrae, I want nothing more than for you to be at my side for all eternity, but if something were to happen to you during this threat and I had done nothing to keep you safe, I… I would never forgive myself.” He growled, his eyes shutting angrily as he confessed his fears. There was no question or denial that he loved Liarrae, but cursed himself for being weakened by his sentiment during this important plan moving into motion. Liarrae sighed, letting her warm tears roll down her cheeks and onto Loki’s cool hands, halting Loki’s train of thought as he opened his eyes and saw his lover crying silently. “Oh my, dear…” He cooed softly, he pressed his lips to her tears, wanting to kiss them all away. She placed her right hand over his, her lips quivered to speak.

“Please… I am scared… for you.” She whispered, pleading in her voice. Loki felt his heart swell for this woman whom genuinely feared for his life and well being out of love, for him.

“Here…” Loki placed his hand on her left arm, he used the tip of his index finger to trail a circle up and over and around and with the flash of green light, a new snake-shaped cuff appeared on her arm, but was very much different from the its golden partner on her right arm. This snake cuff’s body was made of small sparkling emerald gems fused together and the eyes were made of round black onyx stones. Liarrae gasped as her fingertips brushed over the gorgeous new accessory.

“It’s… beautiful.” She marveled at it.

“This serpent cuff has my magic embedded into the gemstones. Where ever you are, even if you’re far away in another realm, this cuff will teleport you to my side, should you need to see me.” Loki explained as he pressed the tip of his index finger to one of the onyx eyes, making it glow a bright yellow light. “All you have to do is touch the black eyes of the serpent until they glow like this, and I’ll find you.” He cupped her cheek for her to gaze into his forlorn yet affectionate eyes. “Darling, goodbyes aren’t forever. I promise we will be reunited once this threat is over.” He reassured her, his fingers running through her short soft hair. Liarrae stifled back a small whimper as she cried into his arms softly, not ready for this departure, but if what must be, must be, she thought. “Gather your companions, my dear. I’ll escort you to the Bifrost and I’ll have Heimdall transport you to a safe realm.” He instructed quietly, stroking her back gently. Silently, Liarrae nodded and stood up, gathering her composure, and walked out of his chambers and back to her companions to explain everything…

Later that night, Loki and the dancers met at the start of the rainbow bridge. He had gathered horses from the stables for the dancers to make traveling faster. Each of the dancers saddled themselves upon a mare or stallion but Liarrae looked around curiously. “Loki, where’s my horse?” She looked at him with confusion as he prepared a beautiful black horse. He smiled a charming dimpled grin, picked up the dancer effortlessly, making her yelp in surprise, and placed her atop the stallion before settling himself in behind her, her warm back pressed against his cold armor plated chest. She could hear the other women giggle as her cheeks flushed crimson as Loki’s chest rumbled with a chuckle. “I can ride my own horse, my dear king.” She sarcastically remarked. “But then I wouldn’t have the pleasure of your company upon my seat.” He spoke kindly, but the dancer grumbled, knowing Loki was doing this on purpose to fluster her, but deep down, it did make her smile when he teased her like this. Without further conversation, they began to gallop towards the Bifrost. As the group approached the Bifrost, the dancers dismounted their horses. Loki dismounted gracefully and helped Liarrae off his stallion with care, making Heimdall quirk an eyebrow curiously at the God of Mischief. Loki offered his arm to the dancer, smiling softly with a trace of sadness in his gaze, but she smiled, blushing again as she closed her eyes, the beautiful memories flooded her vision.  
“Just like that fateful night…” She whispered and shook her head.  
“My Lady Liarrae…” His voice quietly and gently beckoned her. Liarrae draped her arm over Loki’s and the two slowly approached Heimdall together, their steps in sync with each other, as the other dancers followed the lovers.  
“What is it you ask of me, my king?” Heimdall’s voice boomed while Loki and Liarrae looked at each other anxiously.  
“Good Heimdall, I wish to transport the Dancing Rainbow Maidens to Alfheim, a realm that I know they’ll be safe and I’m sure the Light Elves, along with Freyr, will enjoy their company and take care of them.” Loki spoke with affirmation, though his heart twisted with pain, and he could feel his lover’s grip tighten on his arm nervously. Heimdall only nodded silently in response, raising his gigantic sword and plunged it forth, activating the transporter as the mechanical gears whirred loudly to life. The dancers stood close by the transporter as they looked onward at the God of Mischief and the dancer clad in emerald green.  
The two turned and faced each other, Liarrae’s blue-eyed gaze was tear-filled as Loki’s looked torn and lost. He took her hands in his, his grip was tight yet gentle, and kissed both hands, breathing in her flesh’s scent for a moment as the dancer fought back a whimper, trying not to cry in front of everyone, especially not for her Loki.

“I love you, my dearest Liarrae…” He whispered and his gentle tender voice was her undoing, she couldn’t hold her composure together another second. The dancer sobbed softly, “Oh, Loki…” She cried, hiding her face in her hands as her shoulders trembled. Her heart was beating so fast and so hard, she thought it would burst from her chest and her stomach lurched uncomfortably, not knowing if she would ever see her beloved again made her very soul lament with immeasurable agony. Loki’s lips formed a tight thin line, his own facade fading as he quickly embraced her in a tight hug, letting the woman release a muffled anguished cry, a single silent tear rolled down his cheek. “Please, darling…” He pleaded as he pulled her away gently and gazed upon her warmly. He knelt down and delicately kissed her tears away, cupping her cheeks as he stared into those sparkling cerulean eyes.

“I love you, too, my dearest Loki…” She finally spoke, her voice softer than the coo of a dove. Loki smiled weakly as he placed his right hand tenderly on the nape of her neck, tilted his head as he leaned in, closed his eyes, and pressed his soft lips to her gentle pair one last time, inhaling a long breath. Liarrae grasped Loki’s coat tightly as she pulled herself up on her tip toes and responded back passionately. This time, her tongue was the first to grace his own and just for a brief moment in the universe, time was still for the two as they moaned softly into each other’s passionate kiss, savoring this final act of their love. He ran his other hand through her hair and as she stroked his cheek with undying affection. As the two lovers broke their kiss, she gazed upward at him, caressing her thumb over his cheek to wipe his single tear. “Goodbye, my love. May the heavens reunite us soon… I hope.” She whispered as her hand left him, but Loki took her hand, kissing it one more time.

“Nothing will stand in my way to find you again, my Liarrae…” He swore as he placed her hand upon his chest and although covered by his cold armor, she swore she could feel that strong heart of his beating so fast, for her, underneath it all. He finally released and watched her as she reunited with her fellow dancers. Dalla & Katrín quickly stood by her side, Katrín stroking her back softly as the green dancer cried softly and Dalla looked back at Loki somberly, wishing things didn’t have to be this way for the two lovers. Loki looked at Dalla sternly, silently mouthing ‘take good care of her’ and the violet dancer nodded quietly. All six held hands together and gazed into the whirling transporter anxiously. With one step, the girls were sucked into the portal and were gone. Loki gazed downward, his face unreadable and emotionless, and readied the horses together as he mounted his black stallion. With a quick snap of the reigns, he galloped back to the palace to set his plans into motion for Laufey’s visit to Asgard...


	8. Chapter 8

Years seem to pass slowly in the realm of Alfheim, or at least it seemed that way to the lonely green-clad dancer, Liarrae. The rainbow maidens had all gone their separate ways over time, marrying husbands and having wonderful children and leading happy lives. However, Liarrae had taken up residence in a small cottage out in a distant forest, away from the villages, to live alone. Katrín & Dalla would visit occasionally to keep her company but behind her laughter and smiles, the former dancer’s heart had been broken and shattered beyond repair. Numerous times over the years, she would caress the emerald snake arm cuff Loki had given her before their departure & touched the black onyx eyes like he had instructed, but nothing would happen. The eyes didn’t glow nor did the emerald gemstones do anything. Liarrae had come to terms thinking Loki had been killed or had forgotten her entirely. It seemed night after night, she would lay curled up in her bed & weep uncontrollably, hoping and praying that maybe he’d hear her cries of anguish, come find her, and stop her endless tears. Alas, anytime he did appear, it was all but a fleeting dream. The only thing that seemed to keep the former dancer occupied was nurturing woodland animals in a small shed, whether it was injured rabbits, wounded foxes, or sickly snakes, she tended to whatever ailed them and would take pleasure in their company.

It was late afternoon and Liarrae had awoken to the sound of someone knocking at her door. “Just a minute, please.” The dancer replied groggily. She draped on a black robe to cover herself and padded towards the door, opening it lazily. Her eyes widened when she saw an Asgardian soldier standing before her, and his expression was somber & morbid. 

“Lady Liarrae?” He addressed sternly and a lump formed in the woman’s throat nervously, terrified and worried.

“Yes, I am.” She responded meekly as she clutched at her robe anxiously, her mind racing with questions that she feared all answers to. The tall soldier reached into a satchel strapped to his waist and pulled out a folded letter with the Odinson family crest on it. He offered it to her and but she looked up at him with tearful cerulean eyes, unsure if she wanted to see it. “Sir, may I ask who sent you?” The soldier nodded solemnly.

“The Allmother, Lady Frigga, ordered me to send this to you personally, ma’m.” He answered, still expecting Liarrae to take the parchment. The former dancer reluctantly took the letter from his hand and the soldier bowed his head respectfully before departing. She closed the door and strode back to her bed, sitting upon the mattress and unfolding the letter as she began to read its’ contents. Liarrae felt her face pale with horror and dread as her eyes scanned over everything that Loki had done in the span of time she hadn’t seen him: Trying to destroy Jotunheim, attempting to murder his brother, and his attempt to take over the realm of Midgard… The Allmother continued to explain that due to her younger son’s crimes, her husband and Allfather showed him mercy by sentencing him to the dungeons instead of execution. Loki’s last request of the Allmother was to notify Liarrae of all he had done and to let her know he never once forgotten her, and that he was glad she was safe from all the dangers he had been through…  
Liarrae dropped the letter and collapsed on her back as she let out an anguished and tear-filled scream with all lungs’ might. “Why did I allow myself to leave his side?! Why?! How could he do this?! What if I had been there?!” She sobbed, covering her face to muffle her woeful cries. There were so many questions and what-ifs that raced through her mind that they threatened to drive her mad. What had happened to Loki that made him fall so far and so hard? If she had been there, could she have swayed him from such horrible acts? Why?…

As time passed, Liarrae had become more and more reclusive towards people and society, in general. What was left of her heart was only beating to keep her alive, although her soul didn’t feel it. Katrín would come to visit to deliver food and drinks for her and to try and cheer up her spirits, but the once lively dancer seemed unresponsive and barely aware of anything around her. Dalla & Katrín would try to talk the lonely woman to a pub or perhaps a stroll through a neighboring village but the remorseful dancer would simply decline and prefer to stay in the forest with her animal friends.  
It was late one night and Liarrae found herself restless as she tossed and turned agitatedly. Sleep eluded her as visions of her lover’s green eyes and his beautiful voice echoed within her mind, and it was starting to drive her insane to the point of tears. “I can’t sleep and I can’t just lie here.” She spoke to herself sorrowfully. The woman got herself up out of bed and had decided a stroll through the forest & breathe in the night air would help calm her nerves. Liarrae slid on a black tunic dress with elbow length brown leather gloves and slid into knee high black boots. To take extra precautions, she slid a couple of knives into her belt and one in her right boot to avoid any dangerous creatures. The former dancer started to walk out the door until something sparkled out of the corner of her eye. Liarrae turned around to look at Loki’s snake cuff resting on her bedside table. She hadn’t worn it in a few months since she had received the news of Loki’s fate but something in the back of her mind beckoned her to place it on. She exhaled a long sigh, striding over to her bedside, clasped the snake cuff onto her left arm and departed from her cottage.  
The night air was warm and the scent of a past rainfall made the forest smell earthy and refreshing. The dirt was soft against her quiet footsteps and the only audible noises were owls hooting and crickets chirping. For the first time in a long time, Liarrae felt a smile spread across her face as she gazed up at the night sky, a bright full moon gave the forest a beautiful blue aura all around the trees, foliage, and flora. Suddenly, Liarrae heard a familiar popping sound and her heartbeat fluttered excitedly. The woman started racing through the forest, jumping over logs and bounding over rocky boulders to locate the source of the popping noises. After running for what seemed like forever, Liarrae stopped dead in her tracks and gasped at what she had found at the edge of the forest. Her wide eyes gazed upon a huge beautiful field completely covered by moonflowers, just like the ones Loki had shown her in the palace’s garden what seemed like so long ago. Slowly, she strode through the flowers, marveling at the wondrous beautiful glow. She knelt down in the flowers, picking a white moonflower and inhaled its’ scent, hints of mint and rose mingling within its’ smell. She beamed a wide smile as she let herself fall onto her back in the flowers, soft and silent tears rolling down her cheeks as the happy memories of her & Loki together played through her mind: her dance for Loki in the great hall, him protecting her against that awful drunken guard, their first kiss… And that beautiful night in bed where he made passionate love to her. Her memories were interrupted when she heard a long echoing howl and sat up among the flowers. On a hill not too far away stood a lone and very large black wolf gazing down at her. Liarrae thought it was odd how a single wolf was this far out in the middle of a field when most of them stayed in the mountainous regions. As the beast took slow steps towards the woman, Liarrae grasped the handle of a knife from her belt in case it decided to attack. When the wolf observed her hand grabbing a weapon, it stopped, sitting on its’ hind legs and lowered its head, making a small whimper while his ears flattened against its’ head. Liarrae tilted her head curiously, intrigued by the beast’s unusual behavior, and looked at the wolf more closely as it gazed directly into her eyes. She was astonished how beautifully green his eyes seemed to glow in the flowers’ light and its’ black fur had a shiny yet subtle blue sheen. As the wolf didn’t appear hostile, Liarrae released her grip on the knife’s handle and crept closer to it while on her hands and knees. The wolf’s ears perked up with interest as she drew nearer and took a few steps closer to the woman. She outreached a hand to the beast cautiously and it greeted her by pressing the side of its’ head to the palm of her hand, nuzzling it. She chuckled and sat back down as she stroked and petted the wolf’s silky fur.

“Well, you’re certainly a friendly beast, aren’t you?” She cooed affectionately to it, not caring if he couldn’t understand her. The wolf almost seem to smile as it panted excitedly, flopping over on its’ back and exposed his belly to her while his tail wagged. Liarrae giggled as she began scratching his tummy and it made a soft growl of happiness.  
“I think I’ll call you… Loki, how does that sound?” She smiled and her response was a quick slobbery lick to her cheek. Liarrae laughed momentarily before letting out a long and exhausted yawn. For the first time in a while, her body was actually beginning to feel tired and sleepy. “Come on, Loki. Let’s go home.” The woman spoke warmly and the wolf happily strode by her side as the two made their way back to her cottage. Once there, Liarrae allowed Loki inside to make himself comfortable. It lied down and curled up by the fireplace and watched her as she disrobed and prepared herself for bed. She noticed out of the corner of her eye Loki had been observing her and its tail wagged as she stood there naked. “Keep wagging that tail and I’m kicking you outside.” Her voice warned with a stern tone and Loki whimpered as his tail stopped moving and he lowered his head upon his forepaws, looking up at her with innocent eyes. As she slid into bed, she pulled the covers up to her chin and began to close her eyes. Before she could drift off to sleep, she felt something tugging at her sheets at the foot of the bed and looked up to see Loki had a corner of her sheets in his mouth as he tugged and whined, pawing at the bed. Liarrae rolled her eyes at the begging creature and patted the mattress, prompting the wolf to hop onto the bed with her, snuggling up to her. “Good night, Loki.” She whispered as she patted the wolf affectionately before drifting off to sleep…

_His long arms draped around her small frame, holding her close to him and kissing her head tenderly as she sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. “Oh Loki… Why didn’t you come find me?” She wept and Loki shook his head, stroking his fingers through her hair. “You would’ve been in terrible danger, my love. I would never put you through what I have suffered.” He answered sorely, the pain and sorrow in his voice was heavy. “But… But I miss you… I’m so empty… So lonely… I need you, Loki.” She pleaded, placing her hands upon his face longingly. Loki furrowed his eyes, his face held so much regret and pain that it made Liarrae’s melt. “I’m so sorry…” He whispered softly, leaning his forehead against hers as he closed his eyes in anguish. “Why can’t you be real?” She whispered back, her voice cracking as she began to cry another wave of tears. She knew this was all a dream… Another tear-filled anguished dream…_


	9. Chapter 9

The morning sun was shining through the cottage windows, making Liarrae groan tiredly. Though she had slept, the painful dreams just made her feel exhausted and hurt all the more. She curled herself in a fetal position as she began to cry softly into her pillow. “Oh Loki…” She whimpered pitifully, trying to force back her sobbing.

“Shush now, my darling…” A velvet voice purred into her ear as a large cool hand stroked her warm skin softly, forcing Liarrae’s eyes to snap open and whirl around in her bed. There he was. Loki, the God of Mischief, was lying naked in bed with her and the only thing different about him was that his hair had grown longer and slightly messier, his skin seemed paler than usual, but it was him. Liarrae clasped a hand over her gaping mouth in shocked disbelief, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Was this another dream? Is he actually real? Her mind raced curiously as her hand reached out to touch him. Like the wolf from last night, he nuzzled his face into the small palm of her hand, kissing it tenderly. “I’m here now.” He whispered as he leaned in and he cupped her face, kissing her tears away with soft cool lips. The sensation of his cool lips, the wondrous touch of his fingers caressing her cheek, it was all real. And then…

SMACK!!

Loki’s head jerked as Liarrae’s palm slapped across his cheek harshly, her eyes furiously blazing. “Where were you?!” She growled through clenched teeth. Loki turned his head back and looked at his lover with wide & shocked eyes, hurt and somewhat angered by her reaction. “Do you have any idea how many tears I have shed for you? Do you not understand at one point I thought you had died?! Do you understand, Loki Odinson?!” She shouted as she clutched his hand tightly. Loki’s eyes narrowed furiously as his piercing green eyes sparked with raging hatred and his face scrunched angrily at her.

“Do not call my by that cursed name, Odinson, woman!!” He yelled back at her and Liarrae fell silent, her turn to look shocked and hurt. As he gazed into her fearful cerulean eyes, he growled angrily at himself for losing his temper with her, raking his long fingers through his hair. It wasn’t her fault she knew nothing of what he had been through since they last saw each other.

“Loki… What happened to you?” She whispered sorrowfully as her fingertips pulled a stray strand of his hair from his face, cupping his cheek where she had struck him to turn and look at her. As she gazed into his eyes, they weren’t the vibrant emerald she remembered, but almost icy with blue hues mingled in with his green orbs, his soul looked so broken, so wounded, and lost.

“I got sucked into a dark void, lost & alone in the universe, until a race called the Chitauri found me and their leader, Thanos, decided I would prove useful in a scheme of theirs to invade Midgard. Naturally, I didn’t want to at first, but…” Loki’s eyes averted the woman’s with anguished and horrifying memories, how they used his frost giant heritage as an advantage & weakness and performed unspeakable means of heat & fire to torture his body, mind, and sanity. Liarrae grazed her thumb over Loki’s cheek, her eyes soft and warm. 

“Thanos hurt you immensely, didn’t he?” She queried, practically reading her lover’s mind as he gazed at her painfully. His only response was a silent nod and exhaled a long sigh as he continued.

“When I went to Midgard, I had planned to rule their realm as a benevolent king but a team called the Avengers stopped me. Admittedly, I was furious and even more so when my brother, Thor, drug me back to Asgard where Odin sentenced me to the dungeons for eternity for my crimes.” Liarrae tilted her head curiously, her eyebrows furrowed confusedly, still unsure how it was he was here now.

“But how were you released?” To that question, Loki chuckled, but it was dark, almost sinister as he quirked a dimpled smirk across his features.

“We’ll just say I got out on good behavior.” He spoke, smiling slyly at her. Liarrae gave the God of Mischief & Lies a wary suspicious look. “But none of this concerns us, now.” He purred as his long arms enfolded around Liarrae’s frame and pulled her to his chest, making her coo softly. His lips claimed hers passionately and the former dancer moaned happily as her sweet tongue greeted his eagerly. He groaned as his fingers raked through her hair, grasping her locks needfully. His kiss become more heated, his teeth biting at her tongue possessively but not too harshly & suckled it. When he broke their kiss, Loki began to pepper her jawline and neck with nips, kisses, and soft bites, making Liarrae moan softly while she tangled her fingers in his black tresses, relishing every touch he praised her flesh with.

“Oh Loki…” She breathed huskily, and he smiled against her pale skin to hear her voice sing his name.

“It’s been too long since I’ve heard you worship my name, my dear.” Loki’s voice cooed affectionately as he traced a fingertip slowly down the valley between her breasts and swirled it around the curly patch of hair near her womanhood.

“And it’s been too long since I’ve felt your touch.” She whispered as her body shivered excitedly, arousing heat began pooling in her stomach with indescribable need for him. Loki smiled down at her as she returned a bashful grin, her cheeks flushing as the tip of his fingers grazed the sensitive flesh down below, suddenly her eyes widened as she gasped at the electrifying sensation.

“Oh my, so sensitive to my touch, pet?” He grinned as his head leaned down, letting the tip of his tongue flick over her right nipple, and she whimpered loudly.

“Oh God, yes, Loki!” Liarrae whined as he continued lapping at the hardened pink bud underneath his tongue and still caressed his finger around her entrance that started to become moist quickly. Her eyes had fluttered closed as her hips began to writhe and wriggle under his caresses and licks.

“You haven’t bedded anyone else since our fateful night, have you, my darling?” Loki was beaming a huge cocky grin as he enjoyed teasing her slowly, knowing the answer already, but he just wanted to savor hearing her beg.

“No, never. I’ve only… wanted you. And I need you… Now.” Liarrae panted as her hands clutched at his shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh, and her half-lidded cerulean eyes looked up at him, needing and consumed by her lust. The God of Mischief chuckled in amusement as he gazed at his lover making such demands, so wanton, just for him. 

“Since when did my sweet little dancer become so needy?” He purred as he plunged two fingers into her hot wet entrance, making her cry out and back bowed. “Ah… How I’ve missed that voice of yours…” He hissed in her ear. “What is it you desire, my sweet?” He teased as he began sliding his fingers slowly in and out of her folds, making her moan with frustration and her hips buck & writhe.

“Lo-Loki, please…” Liarrae whined pleadingly, but Loki’s fingers only sped up their pace, making her fight back a scream.

“Don’t hold back, my dear. Tell me. What. You. Want.” He emphasized each word with the thrust of his long fingers and the former dancer unraveled at his command.

“Loki, I WANT you, I NEED you, please!!” She screamed as she squirted around his hand, panting breathlessly. The intensity of such an orgasm after not experiencing one for so long made her head spin and her senses dizzied. Loki crawled on top of her and tenderly peppered butterfly kisses upon her forehead and around her eyelids.  
“My Liarrae…” He breathed as he nuzzled his nose into her hair, positioning the head of his member at her dripping entrance. The former dancer wrapped her legs around his waist eagerly and Loki smiled, thrusting into her and she cried out in pure bliss, wrapping her arms around his neck. His lips claimed hers while his hips repeatedly slammed into her with vigor, the only audible sounds was her muffled screams of pleasure and the wet slapping of flesh against flesh. As the two lovers’ tongues danced, the dancer’s hand grasped at the God of Mischief’s black locks, causing him to groan and his eyes rolled in the back of his head in utter ecstasy. He decided for a change of view and broke their kiss, panting. “Hold onto me.” Loki’s voice whispered hoarsely, wrapping his arms around her small frame and pulled her up to where they were in a seating position. His hands glided down her sides and grasped her buttocks, guiding her hips to move back and forth in his lap. Liarrae caught on quickly as she began to move on her own, burying her face in his hair as she moaned from the filling of being whole and full again. The two embraced each other as their hips met each others’ movements in the sensual act of their love, their souls reunited and joined as one in this most intimate and passionate of moments in time as it stood still for the lovers. Loki’s hands skimmed and glided over every inch Liarrae’s flesh, remembering every curve to memory as he worshiped her. Liarrae tightened her grip on Loki’s shoulders as she tilted her head back and cried out his name, coming undone once more as her orgasm gripped her muscles. As she came and squeezed around his length, Loki inhaled a sharp breath before moaning out her name as well, his own release spilled inside her, and filled her with a pleasing warmth they both cherished. He wrapped his long arms around his beloved dancer, letting their bodies fall onto the mattress and entwine themselves within bed sheets. They panted breathlessly as the two smiled blissfully at the other and gazed into each others’ eyes, his emerald orbs staring into her cerulean pools. His soft velvet voice broke their post-coital silence as he stroked her cheek tenderly.

“I’ve been so lost, Liarrae. I have felt torture and knocked upon death’s door, not knowing my place in this universe. I thought I wanted to be a king, to be supreme ruler over a kingdom, but in the end, none of it would’ve been mine…” His voice trailed off, a tinge of regret in his tone as Liarrae stared at him with a saddened gaze. “Without you, there is no kingdom for me… Because you are my kingdom, Liarrae, my palace, my solace, and my all… and I love you.” Loki proclaimed softly as Liarrae’s eyes swelled with tears of joy. She planted her lips to his tenderly with a gentle kiss and smiled upon the peaceful God of Mischief. “As you will always be my king and my soul mate, Loki, and I love you, too.”


End file.
